1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile device which can receive documents via internet and more particularly to a facsimile device and a program product for facsimile printing which surely make a user recognize that an irregular e-mail such as an error mail or the like is received, while preventing waste of paper.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, internet-facsimile devices which exchange documents via internet have begun to be popular, so as to reduce communication costs. In case of facsimile communication via internet like this, data is transmitted in a style of an e-mail. This is because a receiver is not always an internet-facsimile device, otherwise a personal computer and a portable terminal and the like can be a receiver. Accordingly, transmitted data includes a mail header, a text of the mail and the like, as its part. An image data of a document to be transmitted is added as its attached file. Accordingly, when an internet-facsimile device receives such data, body parts including mail header and a text of the mail as well as an image data obtained by opening an attached file are printed in general. As a matter of course, the latter is an essential document for a facsimile transmittal.
By the way, the above-mentioned printing of body parts is actually of little use as information for a receiver, since it is just a fixed form of sentence. Therefore, some internet-facsimile devices can be set not to print body parts, so as to prevent waste of paper.
However, such setting can cause a following drawback. That is, when a message is transmitted from an internet-facsimile device, a transmission error can take place due to failure in address indication, over volume, or the like. In this case, an error mail is returned from the server of receiver's side. Depending on a server, there is a case the error mail includes just body parts without an attached file. Information such as transmitted time, address, cause of error, and the like is described in the body parts of the returned mail. However, in case it is set not to print body parts, nothing is printed even though it receives an error mail. Received error mail will be deleted sooner or later. It means a transmission error is kept unknown to a user.
As an internet-facsimile device for preventing the above-mentioned situation, there is an image-data communication device described in EP0923034. Comparing a received e-mail with transmitted e-mails, the image-data communication device judges whether a received mail is an error mail or not. In case it is an error mail, necessary information is extracted, edited and finally printed.
However, in the image-data communication device described in EP0923034, a transmitted e-mail needs being saved for a while in case an e-mail goes out via facsimile transmission. Therefore, extra memory volume is required. Furthermore, such process does not work in case that an error mail is received after transmitted e-mails are deleted.